1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a technique by which a user causes user data such as an annotation to be related to continuous data, e.g., video data and voice data. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a user data relating technique by which this user-data relating operation is carried out based upon materials employed while the continuous data is acquired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous data such as video and speech have been utilized in various fields of daily life. For instance, contents of meetings, presentations, public performances, and lectures are recorded in the form of continuous data, and thereafter, are reused so as to be confirmed.
While such continuous data are recorded, there are many cases that explanations are made by employing materials such as documents and images, and such materials are close related to certain scenes and contents contained in these continuous data.
Also, in such a case that these continuous data are recorded, there are many possibilities that users as participants make such annotations as comment memorandums in accordance with contents thereof. Such annotations may have higher use values as a sign capable of seeking a desirable contents portion and a chance capable of confirming an important aspect.
The below-mentioned technical ideas capable of processing relative information between such annotations and materials are known in this field.
In a so-called “knowledge-Drive” system, such a relative data is prepared in that both video data in which a lecture and a public performance have been previously recorded, and also, materials used in this video data may be reproduced in a synchronous manner. Then, a user functioning as a listener temporarily stops reproducing operation of the video data, and may write a comment with respect to a material under use in a notice board form. Also, thereafter, the user may specify from a comment, such as material to which this comment has been made, and furthermore, may access a video data portion which is probably related to this comment by employing relative data which has been previously prepared.
Also, another technical idea is known. That is, while a meeting is recorded, event information which can be acquired by using various sorts of apparatus within this meeting is caused to be mutually related to video data. Thereafter, when the recorded video data is reproduced, a target position contained in the recorded video data may be specified in a simple manner, as disclosed in JP-A-9-171448.
Another technical idea is known. That is, an electronically-readable identifier is applied to such an annotation given by digital ink while recorded video data is reproduced, and since this annotation is printed out, a link may be established between this annotation and the video data, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-57981.
In a so-called “Card Gear” system, since a plurality of bar codes given to papers are utilized, links as to materials printed on the papers and electronic presentation materials are produced, and these printed materials/electronic presentation materials may be utilized based upon a link relationship.
Further, in a so-called “Meta data Player” system, such an interface may be provided. That is, while video data is analyzed, both a time instant when a presentation material is displayed and a time instant when a camera switching operation is carried out may be quickly viewed in a simple manner by employing this analysis result of the video data.
Such trials have been carried out many times. In these trails, indexes utilizing such annotations as texts, voice (speech), and free-form ink have been formed with respect to continuous data such as video pictures and voice produced by recording a meeting and a conference. In these conventional trails, such indexing operations have been carried out in correspondence with reproduced positions (time information) of video pictures and time information as to when annotations are produced.
In this case, considering actual meetings and actual conferences, these meetings/conferences have been usually carried out in such a mode that materials to be announced have been previously distributed to participants. In such a material distribution mode, the following opportunities maybe some times observed. That is, the participants read through such a material in which these participants have interests and then annotate with respect to this interesting material irrespective of a content which is actually announced by a speaker.
In the case that such a mode is recorded, if the annotation is caused to be related to the continuous data by utilizing the time information, then such a link is produced with respect to an actually no-relevant portion as to the participants. As a result, even when the participants utilize these links when the continuous data is reproduced, these annotations do not give any merits.